A Little Broomstick Mishap
by Igloos.Are.Adorable
Summary: Oliver is the new flying teacher and he has brought it upon himself to teach Hermione Granger how to fly. But something goes wrong. Please Read and Review and check out my other story, A Simple Haircut. ONE-SHOT! Story is much better than summary!


Oliver Wood dragged Hermione Granger onto the Quidditch Pitch; by force.

"_Oliver_."

"Stop saying that."

"Let go of my hand. _You're hurting me._" He loosened his grip a little, but not enough for her to run off. Why was he holding her hand again? Oh yeah; he liked the feel of her skin on his and the softness of her palms against his scratchy, calloused ones. He wasn't holding her hand so she couldn't escape. She was fragile, he was quick. He could catch her if he needed too. "Do we have to?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

He sighed. She had asked this question several times now. "Because. It's my job, as the flying teacher, that everyone knows how to ride a broom. In case, they need to make a quick getaway, or something. "

"Couldn't I just Apparate? And who carries a broom around with them 24/7?" She smirked at his expression.

"What if Apparating wasn't an option?"

"And where would we be where Apparating wasn't an option?"

"I don't know. A cave, perhaps."

"Really? Is that the best you could come up with?"

"You can't talk to a Professor that way, Hermione."

"Oh, so _now _you're a professor. Well then pardon me, _Professor Wood." _They were quiet for a few minutes, listening to the wind whistle through the towers and over the lake. They reached the center of the pitch and she let out a shaky breath.

"Alright, now. You do know how to mount a broom, don't you?"

"Uh, no. That's too bad. I guess we'll have to resume this lesson, umm never. Goodbye—OW!"

"_Very_ funny, Granger, but no."

"Fine. Just show me how to ride this stupid thing so we can go in and get some cocoa."

"Sounds good to me." Oliver looked at Hermione. Really looked at her. Her hair was now managed and was sleek and soft, the light amount of make-up made her face shine and her teeth were spectacular. He would have to thank Malfoy later. She gazed at him while he stared and her hair whipped around her face.

"What?" she asked. He jerked away and looked at the ground.

"Nothing , sorry," he mumbled and she giggled. More silence, Hermione remembering what it felt like when their eyes connected. They were almost in a sort of wonderful trance.

"I've changed a lot, right?" She asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, but haven't we all?"

"Yep; mostly because of the war."

"You haven't changed all that much,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! You still don't know how to ride a broom!"

"And? You still don't know how to get a girl!" She pushed him away playfully and he picked up a handful of snow, shaping it into a ball and throwing it at her, gently at first, then harder, until she was laying on the ground, with her hands over her face. Oliver pulled back, laughing, but stopped when she didn't get up.

"Hermione?" He asked, with a faint smile still on his face. The smile faded when she didn't reply once more. "Hermione?" He asked, more frantically this time. "Hermione!" She sat up and snapped her wrist at him, throwing a snowball that snapped his head back.

She lay back down on the ground, laughing softly. Oliver smiled to himself, and went to lie down next to her. They watched the gray clouds swirl around the sky and she sighed contently. Oliver turned to watch her. She was so grown up. He wondered what happened to the bushy-haired girl that used to follow Potter and Weasley around all the time.

"We should, er, get started," he exclaimed, standing up and offering her his hand. She scowled.

"You really know how to kill a mood, don't you, Wood?" She replied, taking his hand and standing as well. It did not go unnoticed when he didn't let go of her hand.

"Okay, we'll make this easier. I'll get on," he mounted the broom, "and you can sit in front of me." She smirked.

"What makes you think that'll make it easier for me?" She taunted. He scowled.

"Just get on the broom, Granger."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You_ heard_ me, Oliver."

"I'm sorry. Did you just say no?"

"Gah, you are so annoying."

"I know, love. But trust me, you want to do this."

"Oh really? What makes you think that? Could it be my fear of heights? My _screams of terror_ when I am _lifted off the ground_ by an unknown force?"

"Unknown force? It's a _broom, _Granger."

"Stuff it, _Oliver_."

"Hey, that's _Professor_ to you."

"I don't care what you are. You _are not_ getting _me_ on that broom. You and _nobody_ else_._"

"I'm afraid I've got no choice then."

"What do you mean you've got—Oliver what are you doing? Get away from me—Oliver stop please! Oliver!" Oliver kicked off, flying up into the air. Hermione took off running, but it was rather difficult considering all the snow. Oliver came up behind her, flew low to the ground. He was almost sitting of the brush. He flew the broom in between Hermione's legs, and then jerked upward. Hermione screamed.

"Hey, calm down and get a grip on the broom," he said softly. He put his chin on her shoulder, trying to see her facial expression. Her eyes were clamped together tightly, and there were tears streaming down her face.

_Shit, maybe I pushed her too far_, he thought. "Hermione, I'm sorry, we can stop now."

He flew closer to the ground and the landed. As soon as their feet touched the ground, Hermione promptly fell into the snow, moaning. Oliver wouldn't admit this, but it was turning him on.

"I'm sorry. I won't make you go flying again."

"Damn it, Oliver you idiot." Hermione sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't give a shit about flying. But you seriously hurt my crotch when you picked me up. I don't think I'll be able to have children after this." Oliver laughed out loud.

"You think this is funny?" She growled. He clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. "Good, now help me up, you stupid fucker."

He reached down and took both her hands in his. He put his arm around her waist and held his broom in his other hand. Slowly, they limped toward the castle. Hermione was silent.

"It's a shame really." She pondered. "Because I've been wanting to shag you senseless ever sense you got here.

Oliver looked at her, shocked that such vulgar words could come out of her beautiful mouth. But then he thought of her shagging him, and he grew hard.

"My office?" He asked, his mouth going dry. Hermione smirked at him.

"Why, professor. That's the best suggestion you've had all day."


End file.
